


Hot Mess

by frankiesin



Series: discontinued works [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-20
Updated: 2010-11-20
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiesin/pseuds/frankiesin
Summary: Namine has a crush on Larxene. (drabble)





	Hot Mess

 

She was a goddess. Yet a demon. So, an evil goddess. Yet a goddess all the same.

She was everything Namine’s parents didn’t want their daughter involved in. Especially after the Kairi incident. But Namine didn’t think about that. She didn’t want to, and so she didn’t. She only thought about the blonde beauty who texted lewd messages in the back of the classroom.

The messages weren’t to be seen by anyone, save Axel and Marluxia, the goddess’s friends. But Namine read then anyway. That was one of the many positives to sitting next to the demon-goddess.

The goddess’s name was something Namine felt too precious to be shared. So she referred to her blonde obsession as the demon-goddess.

Her tight shirts were cut a little too low. Her skirts were a little too short. Her boots were a little too high, as were the heels on said boots. Her music was a little too loud, and a little too inappropriate.

She was a problem child, grounded from everything. But the demon-goddess just rolled her eyes, told the powers-that-be to go fuck themselves, and did whatever pleased her. And if that something was having a threesome with the man-whore of the school and Namine’s brother’s boyfriend, so be it.

Namine made sure Roxas didn’t know about the Axel-Marly-goddess threesome. Though, by now he was probably the only one who didn’t know. Except for Sora, who was Roxas’s childhood friend. Riku and Namine made a pact to not tell Sora.

Kairi was out of the question. What that little bitch did was no matter to Namine. Namine had her goddess. She didn’t need the other girl.

Which was why she was going to the party at Kairi and Axel’s house that evening. She was going because her goddess would be there. And Namine had a plan.

Namine’s plans never back-fired. She was hoping to keep up that streak.


End file.
